69 Shades of Yellow
by Shillow-ette
Summary: Steven and Aaron, homosexual partners meet a wealthy Chinese businessman, Buk Vaguynen, married but secretly gay. Buk is attracted ti both and they sign a contract agreeing that Buk will BDSM them every night but no romance can be involved. NOT MINE written by my friend Lewkaz Naysseef! (Parody of 50 Shades of Grey) Contains: Character Death and BDSM You have been warned!


69 Shades of Yellow

A homosexual couple walks into a gay club in Chelsea, New York City. Chelsea is a neighborhood in New York City, notorious for the vivid gay nightclub scene. Aaron and Steven, newly wed gay couples were having the times of their lives, both wearing matching Hawaiian shirts and black short shorts. A Chinese businessman, Buk Vaguynen, CEO of the New York branch of Bank of China lays his eyes on both. Mr. Sun was secretly a homosexual, knowing his sexual orientation would destroy his family, his job, and bring him an expensive divorce. Buk however, has been practicing BDSM homosexual acts for nearly a decade now. Buk was a very selective man; his BDSM subjects would be selected by him, and forced to agree on a one-year contract. Buk lays his eyes on the couple, amazed by their beauty. He approximates to them, and engages a conversation. "Hello young fellas, you two are very good looking. May I suggest buying you two lovebirds a drink, and maybe we all get to know each other? My name is Buk Vaguynen by the way", said Buk. "Seriously? Okay, if you say so brother. I'm Steven and my partner is Aaron," said Steven. The three are drinking Piña Coladas in the couch, having the times of their lives. They drank numerous of Piña Coladas, Bacardis, and Appletinis (which are considered like, you know… the gay drinks). Buk wanted them to sign a one-year contract, agreeing that he could engage secret BDSM acts on them two. He hoped that the alcohol would influence them to sign the contract. "You two are truly beautiful gay bears," said Buk. "Well thanks buddy, you are also a very beautiful gay guy!" said Aaron. "I would do anything to be with you two the rest of my life… but I have a wife and 3 kids. No one knows about this," said Buk. "Well, why not we have some fun time tonight?" said Steven. "Why not for a year?" said Buk. "What are you suggesting, Mr. Vaguynen?" asked Aaron. "I suggest you two sign a one year contract agreeing that we will engage in secret BDSM acts together, but no romantic emotions must be developed, and no one must know about our relation. If you two withstand this one year contract, I will reward you two by paying ten million dollars to each one of you," said Buk. "Your contract seems interesting Mr. Vaguynen. We are looking forward to see you soon, buddy!" said Aaron. "Do you agree with this contract, Steven?" said Buk. "Yes! I never turn down on BDSM, amigo," said Steven.

Mr. Vaguynen gives the couples his contact number, and tells them that in less than 24 hours, he will contact them to meet him somewhere. It was a rainy afternoon, and Aaron and Steven were in their flat, watching "Philadelphia", a 1990's classic. Their phone receives a text message, and it's Buk. "Meet me in 30 minutes, in the warehouse across the club we met yesterday. Love, Buk Vaguynen". The couple arrives in the warehouse, and another text is received. "Go on the 5th floor. I'll be there". They go on the 5th floor, and Buk appeared wearing a skin-tight latex suit, and a gask mask. "Follow Me," said Buk in a very low, hostile voice. They followed buk into a gas chamber. The couple was instructed to handcuff themselves and put a blindfold on them. They felt whips behind their backs, and a small penetrative stick penetrating their anus. Their feelings composed of both pain and pleasure. Buk then put dog leashes on them, and walked them like dogs, naked, whilst Buk screamed "Who's your daddy, bitch?" The ritual ended when Buk asked Aaron and Steven to choke him and spank his ass. By now the couple felt fear, arousal, pain, and joy. The couple couldn't turn back now, mainly due to the financial reward they'd receive in the end. This happened throughout the year, in a very secretive manner. Buk used disposable phones, and they'd always meet at exactly 3 AM, at the abandoned warehouse. In the 6th month of the contract, Aaron died due to STD's he got from the wild, sexual adventures. So in the end, it was only Steven and Buk left. Steven eventually developed feelings for Buk, and one day confronted him. "Buk, I love you, I want to be your domestic partner for the rest of my life. Forget the contract and the family, be with me forever!" said Steven. They were in Buk's second apartment, in SoHo, at Buk's bedroom. They also used that apartment for BDSM activities. Buk threw Steven on his bed, removed his clothes, and handcuffed him. "Shut the fuck up bitch," screamed Buk. He then penetrated Steven's anus, against his will. Steven tried fighting back, but he then received lashes behind his back. Steven then fell asleep, and woke up with an anal bead up his ass. Steven realized he was raped. Buk denied his emotions, and just abused him. Steven got up the bed, removed the beads, and threw them on Buk's face. He then threatened to reveal the contract to everyone, something Buk tried to avoid. Steven left the apartment. Buk then followed Steven, secretly to his apartment. Buk got a baseball bat, and hit Steven in the head. Steven was unconscious, bleeding heavily. Buk, nervous, put his body on the trunk of his car, and drove to the Hudson river, disposing his body…


End file.
